Creature Escape
by littleHPsauce
Summary: Harry's life completely changed in that moment. He didn't know what he would do or where he would go...Well... he couldn't really go anywhere considering he was restrained to his own bed! HP/DM HP/BZ HP/OC HP/OC Creature Fic
1. Chapter 1

Harry screamed out a high pitched wail as the pain shot through his bones from where he lay in his small bedroom at the Dursleys. He could feel his body physically changing before the small crowds very eyes. He begged and begged for someone, anyone to help him but no one moved a muscle and he was left to suffer; not even his best friends whom he had relied upon all these years moved. He didn't want them here; he didn't feel safe, like something or someone really important was missing. The Order had shown up just a few minutes after his first scream, luckily the Dursleys were out or he'd have an even bigger problem on his hands than turning into an unknown creature.

"What are we going to do? He's a **_creature_**!"

"Could he infect us mom?"

"God get him away from me can't believe I fancied him… well his money anyway"

Unknown to them he could still hear them loud and clear, the people he once thought of as close friends were now nothing in his eyes and there was nothing they could do to change that. He didn't know what creature he was or why but he had a sneaky suspicion that James and Lily Potter were not his biological parents. All the pain continued to swirl around his body like a tornado bent on destruction, but it hurt most at his heart. It felt like death's cruel fingers were squeezing it ever so tightly, he couldn't breathe fast enough to get any air into his body and he was immobilised on the bed… _for his own protection_ he thought mentally rolling his eyes before succumbing once again to the agony.

_Merlin only knows why I haven't blacked out yet, maybe someone out there wants me to hear what they have to say_ he pondered.

"We'll have to dispose of him"

"Kill him"

"He's a filthy creature"

It was in that moment that Harry finally realised he was nothing but a toy to them. Just someone they could pin their problems on and blame when the time came. Cursed from the very moment he was born up until his death; which by the sound of it would happen earlier than he thought. The pain slowly began to retreat and he almost breathed a sigh of relief until he realised it was all being collected at one place. The silence in the room was deafening, all eyes were on him shining with judgement. If something couldn't be done about him then he'd have to die… for the greater good. He could do nothing but continue to twist and turn from where he was restrained, his only comfort being his godfather dabbing his forehead with a cold flannel. He'd only just arrived after being sent out on Order business and therefore hadn't heard what they'd said about him._ Oh my godfather, such a naïve man_ Harry thought relaxing slightly into Sirius' hold.

"Ssh Harry Ssh it's nearly over lad nearly over"

The comforting words of Sirius could do nothing to stop the pain from converging at his heart; it almost felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. His screams were now just pained whimpers as his transformation neared its end. Sirius never even questioned why he was being restrained, probably just thought it was to stop him to hurting himself or something. But Harry knew they weren't for his protection but for theirs, so escape would impossible before they made a decision on what to do with him. The pain suddenly doubled with his heart at the epicentre and his chest rose a foot of the bed before everything stopped. His harsh pants of breath were the only sound and they seemed to echo in the small room. As he opened his eyes he winced at the brightness as they adjusted. To his surprise his vision was crystal clear compared to his bat like vision from before, he was mesmerised by the little specs of dust floating majestically into the light shining in from the window.

"Harry my boy?" That soon snapped him out of his own thoughts. He moved his head so quick he almost gave himself whiplash. He wasn't surprised by the weary looks he was receiving from the others in the room, from the way they were talking about him it was obvious what would happen.

"Headmaster" He greeted not wishing to give away his new thoughts and feelings knowing that it would only cause more havoc for his already negatively inclined life.

"Do you know what you are?" What was the only man playing at? Of course he didn't know what he was. He looked down at his hands to see sharp black claws were his nails once were, they glistened in the light like the nights sky.

"No headmaster" He answered sighing at the same time his gaze focused on his first found new features. As he spoke he noticed something a little different about his mouth and lifted his hand up to investigate but was stopped by the restraints. He twisted his hand slowly looking at the fabric used to see if it was breakable. Unfortunately the Order had spared no expense; dragon hide leather.

"Just so you didn't hurt yourself my boy. We have some pressing matters to discuss Harry; you see due to your new… form shall we say you will no longer be allowed to study at Hogwarts. Of course I wish for you to stay but the other students might not take kindly to an… urm creature and parents would complain about their safety. You understand my boy?"

"Yes Headmaster, it wouldn't be fair on the others," He answered obediently praising his acting skills. He had suspected that was what the headmaster was going to say; he knew there was no way he would be allowed to stay there. But it wasn't for the reason the headmaster said; he knew that the headmaster's reputation would be ruined if he were allowed to go to Hogwarts destroying any of Dumbledore's future plans.

"We should just kill him he's a filthy monst—OW mom" Ron whispered but Harry still heard. _How quickly people turn on you when you aren't what they wanted you to be_ he thought looking down at his hands for the second time.

"He's a Neko," A deep said from the back. To Harry surprise Draco Malfoy had entered the room and if the looks of the others gave him was any indication he wasn't invited.

"A What?!"

"A Neko, a half cat, half human hybrid. Look at the ears and claws, he probably has a tail as well under the blanket" He strolled over to Harry and Sirius perching on the side of Harry's bed near his head. He began to stroke Harry's new ears shocking him and making him purr. Harry wrenched his head away from him glaring at him under his hairline. Or at least he tried to all he really managed was moving an inch before he caught Draco eye line and stopped almost in a trance like state.

"A submissive one by the looks of things" Draco noted carrying on with his now accepted petting under the disgusted gaze of everyone else accept for Sirius who had a strange look in his eye.

"Great so not only is he a creature he's also _gay_" Ron shouted from the back making Harry whimper and press his head more firmly into Draco's hand in order to muffle the sound.

"I'll take him to a special place I know of. He'll be safe, far away from here and he can be happy unlike he is now restrained, badly if I might add" Draco snarled before ripping the restraints off of his wrists and picking Harry's exhausted form up bridal style. Harry did nothing but curl further into the comfortable embrace not really thinking that it was Malfoy who was holding him, just that he was safe with a dominant…_Wait dominant? Malfoy is a creature to! _He thought blinking himself out of his haze and staring up at the larger male who merely winked at him before making his way out of the room.

No one bothered to stop them still in shock at the day's events. All Harry's belonging were packed and placed at the bottom of the stairs for immediate removal; Draco's house elves had taken care of it. Harry's head fell onto Malfoy's shoulder nuzzling slightly as his feline instincts began to immerge. Harry would have loved to say he was embarrassed to be doing such a thing but in that moment he didn't care. He wanted comfort and so he took what he needed from the nearest dominant.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ! I've re-written Chapter two as I re-read it and thought it was poo :) **

He was so comfortable. Warm sheets wrapped around his body like a cocoon, holding in every ounce of warmth they could to his slim frame. He didn't know where he was but he felt safe and that was all that mattered to Harry, and since he wasn't always allowed the luxury of safety and comfort he though he'd relish in what little he had been gifted. The call of the bird filtered in through the windows but it did not disturb Harry's well-deserved rest. Content to stay in his own little bubble for a while longer he nuzzled his head deeper into the pillow, falling into a deeply relaxed state from the gentle rocking generated from whatever vehicle he was presently on.

The door slowly creaked open barely making a sound, a sharp click signalling its closure. Light steady footsteps made there way across the wooden floor; their destination being the large bed situated in the centre. The bed dipped slightly on Harry's left side as the visitor sat down, he hand reached out and slowly ran his fingers through the sleeping Harry in a soothing motion. Harry leant into the hand purring slightly; his recent change had left his new animal instinct closer to the surface. It was a low-voice chuckle that snapped him out of his stupor. He acted on instinct grabbing the wrist and armpit of the intruder. He flipped quickly, not giving the man time to counter, so he was straddling him in a position where he could easily break his "visitor's" arm.

"Name and reason for being in here" Harry growled leaning over so his mouth, and fangs, was barely an inch away from the man's ear.

"Keanan and I came to see if you were awake" He chuckled finding this whole situation hilarious. In all his years transporting creatures to the island he had never come across one so feisty as to physically pin someone twice his size. Harry realising there was no malicious intent released his arm and moved his body into more of a seated position on top of Keanan's back.

"And now that I see you are awake it is time for breakfast little Neko" Keanan stated humour evident in his voice, before pushing himself up to his feet holding onto Harry so he didn't fall off his back. Harry's arms automatically wrapped themselves around Keanan's neck for support, his surprise at how easily the man got himself out of the pin allowing his instincts to take control momentarily of his body.

"Where am I?" Harry asked his eyes exploring the corridor they, well Keanan, was walking through.

"We're on a boat, one that is going to take you to a sanctuary were you can learn about your new abilities and control them. Do not worry little Neko it is a safe place, no one will bother you there" He explained looking back at Harry so he could see he was telling the truth. Keanan's eyes seemed to stare deep into his soul however instead of him feeling like his privacy was being invaded, he felt a deep sense of peace wash over him as he relaxed into the warm body carrying him to an unknown location.

"Why should I trust you?" Harry asked in a small sleepy voice, not bothering to lift his head from the crook of Keanan's neck.

"I'm a Neko, like you, to harm another of our kind is a crime punishable by death, the only exceptions to the rule being by a submissive in self- defence or when defending their nest, and dominants punishing someone who has caused harm/ or planned to cause harm to their claimed submissive" he stated factually knowing that Harry wouldn't trust him unless he explained everything he could. He knew the little Neko had spent his life being left out from important, and possibly life saving, information and he didn't plan to carry that on any longer. If Harry wanted to know, then he would.

Harry looked upwards slightly to see two auburn twitching ears on the top of Keanan's head. Steadying himself he reached out to stroke one with his index finger, squeaking when Keanan's whole body seemed to shudder. Keanan turned his head to look into Harry's eyes once more.

"I suggest you do not do that unless you would like for it lead somewhere in particular little Neko" He whispered, winking and carrying on with their journey. Harry understood exactly what Keanan meant and thinking about it he didn't mind if it did lead to mor—_wait! What was all that about? I hardly know the guy and a couple of minutes ago I had him pinned to the bed thinking he was an intruder _a fit intruder though_- STOP IT._

He wriggled to be put down no longer liking the position he had been put in. Luckily Keanan got the message and crouched down for Harry to dismount. They seemed to have reached their destination anyway, the top of the boat. The sun shined down, the warmth lovingly kissing Harry's skin, the sensation leading to Harry standing there with his eyes closed and head tilted towards the sky, a slightly smile present on his face.

"Sleeping Beauty is awake then" Harry knew that voice; it had long since been a voice he hated for many years. A voice he would almost say he despised… before a few days ago when said Ferret saved him from the Order; Malfoy.

"Malfoy" Harry greeted opening his eyes and facing his once sworn enemy turned… well turned something, Harry just wasn't sure what that something was just yet.

"Harry" Malfoy said in return, nodding in his direction before sitting down on a wooden bench on the left side of the boat. Harry bit his lip taking a few seconds to think before he made his way over and sat next to him.

A silence reigned with only the sound of cawing birds and waves crashing against the side of the boat breaking it. Harry looked down at his feet noticing he was bare foot, of course he was he had flung them at Dumbledore, his last attempt to escape before being tied down to his bed at the Dursley's. An outstretched hand came into his eye line, he followed it up to Malfoy's face his own a picture of confusion.

"Listen Harry, whether you want to or not we're going to be spending a lot of time together on the island and I think it would be prudent to put old grudges behind us for the sake of everyone's sanity" Malfoy stated his hand still firmly held out in front of him.

"Too True Draco" He smiled grasping Draco's hand and firmly shaking once before pulling the unsuspecting boy in a headlock. Draco rolled his eyes easily breaking out of Harry's hold and slinging the boy over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. He chuckled as Harry's hands stated to beat against his back in an attempt to escape. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all


End file.
